The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant to the disclosure:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee4,849,100A1989 Jul. 18Rocco A. Papandrea5,106,495A1992 Apr. 21Harold Hughes7,226,542B22007 Jun. 5Marc I. Zemel, et al.7,862,631B22011 Jan. 4Stephen A. Yencho9,067,804B22015 Jun. 30Thomas L. JonesPub. No.Kind CodePub. DateApplicantU.S. Pat. App. Pub.2010/0147700A12010 Jun. 17Bruce F. Field, et al.2014/0102962A12014 Apr. 17Shih-Yi Chang, et al.Foreign Pat. Doc.None found.